Uncanny X-Men
Uncanny X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Uncanny X-Men #522: 24 Mar 2010 Current Issue :Uncanny X-Men #523: 07 Apr 2010 Next Issue :Uncanny X-Men #524: 05 May 2010 Status Monthly (sometimes bi-weekly) ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Cyclops/Slim "Scott" Summers' - Leader of the X-Men and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. Can shoot concussive beams of force from his eyes, and must wear ruby glasses to control those beams. Widower of Jean Grey; is now romantically involved with Emma Frost. *'The White Queen/Emma Frost' - Former enemy of the X-Men, no an ally and co-headmaster of Xavier's School. A powerful telepath who can also turn her body into a hard diamond-like substance. Romantially involved with Scott Summers. *'Wolverine/James/Logan' - An unaging goverment-trained killer with no knowledge of his past. Has a mutant healing power that allows him to recover from any injury, and sharp claws that extend from his hands. Constantly fights against his base instincts & training in order to do the right thing. *'Storm/Ororo' - African mutant with powers to control weather. *'Nightcrawler' - Blue fuzzy mutant with teleporting and acrobatic abilities. *'Pixie' *'Dazzler' *'Angel/Warren Worthington III' *'Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin' - Previously believed dead, but recently discovered to be alive and has returned to the X-Men. Can change his flesh into an indestructable organic steel, and has tremendous strength when in steel form. Allies *'Professor X/Charles Xavier' - Founder of the X-Men and Xavier's School. The most powerful telepath on the planet. Confined to a wheelchair. Currently overseas in the former island nation of Genosha. *'Warpath' *'Hepzibah' *'Northstar' *'Iceman/Bobby Drake' *'The Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy' - Genius scientist of human genetics. Heightened agility. Body has undergone a series of successive mutations that have given him a body covered in blue hair and made him progressively more bestial in appearance. Enemies *'Mr. Sinister' *'Omega Red' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - A private academy dedicated to training young mutants in the use of their powers. Founded by Charles Xavier. Headquartered on a large campus in rural New England, centered around a large Mansion. Recent Storylines Uncanny X-Men #523 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Uncanny X-Men #522 Past Storylines Wandering Star Issues #469-471. Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-10. "The origin of the team that spawned a movie franchise! Telepathic teacher Charles Xavier assembles his first recruits--yclops, Angel, Iceman, Beast and Marvel Girl and trains them to use their unique genetic gifts for the betterment of mankind." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108459 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #11-21. "The origin of Professor X! The birth of the Juggernaut! The end of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants! The coming of the Sentinels! And the mystery of the Mimic!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109838 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #22-31. "See the original X-Men battle Count Nefaria and his super-villain army, face the menace of the Locust and Kukulkan, meet their new member Mimic , and puzzle over the mystery of Factor Three and their agents, Ogre and Banshee." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112693 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects #32-42. "This is the original X-Men: ReLoad featuring the team’s first new costumes and the death of Professor X! So hold onto your hats as the X-Men go toe-to-toe against Juggernaut, the Mole Man, Mekano, the Changeling and more menaces than any other mutants' muster could match! Featuring guest appearances by Spider-Man and Dr. Strange, these classic tales are a must-have." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116079 *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects #43-53. "Buckle down your mortarboards, students of Marvel's merry mutants, 'cause we've got a summer crash course in X-Men classics coming your way! Lesson 1: It ain't easy being an X-Man. No sooner has their mentor, Professor X, died than who shows up but Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants! Only a study in teamwork with Earth's Mightiest Heroes can help our grieving heroes make the grade! Lesson 2: Think twice before inviting family over. A friendly house call from the Juggernaut or Polaris, the daughter of Magneto himself, isn't the summertime bliss the brochure may have described! Lesson 3: Battling a bevy of baddies including Mesmero, Blastaar, the Red Raven, Warlock and Computo may cause cramps. Be sure to stretch before jumping into this pool! And for extra credit you can pull an all-nighter with the origins of Iceman and Beast, along with a rare solo story featuring the Angel!" *'Marvel Masterworks: The X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects #54-66. "1969: The X-Men, Marvel’s poorest selling title, flagging in sales and on the verge of cancellation, was in dire need of a shot in the arm. A new direction. A new vision. Enter Roy Thomas and Neal Adams, and True Believer, you had better grab onto your hat and get ready for one of the most amazing evolutions in Marvel history! These two titanic talents threw caution to the wind with sensational stories that brought the X-Men in synch with the thriving youth culture of the late ’60s. Adams’ lavish and dynamic visuals merged with Thomas’ challenging and contemporary stories to create a comic book series that throbbed with the pulse of the times like none other. Prepare yourself for the introduction of mutant mainstay Havok, the vampiric villain Sauron, the Mutates, and X-Man-to-be Sunfire! Not to mention, the Living Pharaoh, a classic team-up with Ka-Zar in the Savage Land, as well as the return of Magneto and Professor X!" - (forthcoming, April 2006) *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #94-100 plus Giant Size X-Men #1. "" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111921 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #101-110. "Ever expanding their ranks, the Children of the Atom combat the evils threatening both mutants and humans -- like the Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy, Magneto, The Imperial Guard, The Starjammers, Weapon Alpha and Warhawk." - WorldCat - ISBN 078511193X *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #111-121. "Hated and feared by a world they are sworn to protect, the X-Men face off against some of their most unforgettable foes – including Magneto, Mesmero, Garrok the Petrified Man, Sauron, Moses Magnum and Alpha Flight." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111948 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects #122-131 & Annual #3. "Experience the thrills and excitement of these classic tales as the X-Men battle the mutant menace Proteus, the trickster Arcade (with a little help from the web-slinging wonder, Spider-Man!) and the White Queen! Witness the emergence of Jean Grey as the Phoenix; Colossus’ transformation into the Proletarian; and the first-ever appearances of Emma Frost, the Hellfire Club, disco-queen Dazzler and Kitty Pryde!" *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects #132-140 & Annual #4. "The Dark Phoenix Saga! Gathered together by Professor Charles Xavier to protect a world that fears and hates them, the X-Men had fought many battles, been on adventures that spanned galaxies, grappled enemies of limitless might, but none of this could prepare them for the most shocking struggle they would ever face. One of their own members, Jean Grey, has gained power beyond all comprehension, and that power has corrupted her absolutely! Now they must decide if the life of the woman they cherish is worth the existence of the entire universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116982 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects #141-150. "Feared, hated and now on the road to extinction, Marvel's Children of the Atom face a bleak future of mutant concentration camps and a world where heroes are a thing of days gone past. Only by leaping back through time can Kitty Pryde's future self hope to stop the events that created this dystopian nightmare!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130136 - (forthcoming, January 2008) *'The X-Men Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-31. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129588 *'Uncanny X-Men: Rise & Fall of the Shi'ar Empire' - Collects #475-486. "Vulcan is out for revenge and has his sights set on the Shi’ar Empire!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125159 *'Uncanny X-Men: Manifest Destiny' - Collects #500-503, plus X-Men Free Comic Book Day #1 & Manifest Destiny: Dazzler, Karma, Mercury/X-23, Colossus, Emma Frost, Graymalkin & Juggernaut. "With the mansion in Westchester destroyed, the X-Men are moving to San Francisco. But it’s not just a change in the zip code." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513817X *'Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia' - Collects #513-514, plus Utopia, Exodus, Dark Avengers #7-8, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, X-Men: Legacy #226-227, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142339 Digests *'Backpack Marvels: X-Men, vol. 1: Dark Phoenix Returns' - Collects #161-166 (in B&W). "Mutants… freaks… outcasts… gathered together by telepath Professor Charles Xavier, the X-Men are sworn to protect a world that fears and hates them. Now the X-Men face their darkest hour as they witness the resurrection of the one being they hoped would never return—the Dark Phoenix. Drained in both body and spirit, the X-Men valiantly struggle to defeat this maniacal cosmic entity that was once one of their beloved teammates. And just in case that wasn't enough, Mystique and her Brotherhood of Evil Mutants are closing in for the kill. Hearts are broken. Team members injured. The world is saved. It's business as usual for... the Uncanny X-Men." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107649 *'Backpack Marvels: X-Men, vol. 2: Target: Angel' - Collects #167-173 (in B&W). "Mutants. Children of evolution. Gathered together by telepath Professor Charles Xavier, the X-Men are sworn to protect a world that fears and hates them. Now one of their number—the winged mutant known as Angel—is missing! Weakened by their battle with the drooling alien Brood, his comrades must descend to the darkest nether reaches of the city. Here, they encounter a mysterious underground race known as the Morlocks. Battling a menace they cannot defeat, it appears that these dank catacombs may well become the final resting place of the Uncanny X-Men." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107630 Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-24 (in B&W). "This volume collects such landmark stories as The Origin Of Professor X, And None Shall Survive, The Triumph Of Magneto! and Lo! Now Shall Appear The Mimic! Featuring (in many cases for the first time) Magneto, Count Nefaria, The Blob, The Vanisher, Juggernaut, Unus The Untouchable, Ka-Zar, the Sentinels, the Avengers and the Children Of The Atom themselves! Be here as Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, The Beast and Marvel Girl blast open a new chapter of Marvel action and usher in a new generation of x-citement." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109919 *'Essential Classic X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #25-54 (in B&W). "Enemies both infamous and obscure abound in another archive of the X-Men's early adventures! Mainstay malefactors like Magneto and the Juggernaut are joined by the thunderous threat of Factor Three! Plus: the first appearances of Banshee and Polaris! Mimic vs. the Super-Adaptoid! Subterranean civil war! The X-Men's first individualistic uniforms! The return of a Golden Age great...and the death of Professor X!? Guest-starring Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and the Avengers! Featuring Ogre of Thunderbolts fame!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121161 *'Essential Classic X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #54-66, plus Amazing Adventures #11-17, Marvel Team-Up #4, & Incredible Hulk #150 & 161 (in B&W). "The introduction of mutant mainstay Havok, the vampiric villain Sauron, the Mutates, and X-Man-to-be Sunfire! Not to mention, the Living Pharaoh, a classic team-up with Ka-Zar in the Savage Land, as well as the return of Magneto and Professor X! Plus: Hank P. McCoy tries a stint as mad scientist and ends up creating — and being — his own monster! And while the Beast gets furried and hurried, his former teammates are fighting the likes of Morbius and the Hulk! Guest-starring Spider-Man and Iron Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130608 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #94-119 & Giant Size X-Men #1 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785102566 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #120-144 & Annuals #3-4 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785102981 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #145-161 & Annuals #3-5 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785106618 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects #162-179 & Annual #6 (in B&W). "The return of the Dark Phoenix! The rise of the Morlocks! The marriage of Scott Summers and Madelyne! The Japanese adventure of Rogue and Wolverine!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107754 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects #180-198 & Annuals #7-8 (in B&W). "The X-Men face off with some of their greatest foes in the latest edition from Marvel's popular ESSENTIAL line. In this volume, the X-Men go up against the Juggernaut, Doctor Doom and the Hellfire Club's newest recruits, the Hellions -- and team up with the Avengers, Spider-Man and Power Pack. Featuring the first appearances of Forge and Nimrod, and a chapter from the legendary SECRET WARS II crossover." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113665 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects #199-213 & Annual #9, plus New Mutants Special Edition #1, X-Factor #9-11, New Mutants #46, Thor #373-374, Power Pack #27 (in B&W). ""Mutant" means "change," and there was plenty of that when the Uncanny X-Men counted down to the Marvel Mutant Massacre beginning with the trial of Magneto! Rachel Summers became Phoenix and the Brotherhood became Freedom Force! Lady Deathstrike became a cyborg, Moonstar a Valkyrie, Colossus a killer, and Psylocke an X-Man! And Sabretooth first set his clawed foot into the X-Universe alongside his fellow Marauders! Guest-starring the original X-Factor, Power Pack and Thor! Gods, Morlocks, talking frogs and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511727X *'Essential X-Men, vol. 7' - Collects #214-228 & Annual #10-11, plus Fantastic Four vs. the X-Men 1-4 (in B&W). 'Mutant' means 'change,' and there was plenty of that when the Uncanny X-Men counted down to the Marvel Mutant Massacre beginning with the trial of Magneto! Rachel Summers became Phoenix and the Brotherhood became Freedom Force! Lady Deathstrike became a cyborg, Moonstar a Valkyrie, Colossus a killer, and Psylocke an X-Man! And Sabretooth first set his clawed foot into the X-Universe alongside his fellow Marauders! Guest-starring the original X-Factor, Power Pack and Thor! Gods, Morlocks, talking frogs and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120556 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 8' - Collects #229-243 & Annual #12 plus X-Factor vol. 1 #36-39 (In B&W). "The X-Men are dead to the world, and evildoers a-plenty are willing to make the hoax a reality! See the debuts of characters and concepts that sculpted the struggles and souls of the mightiest mutants for years to come – including the Reavers, Genosha and the Conover Crusade! The Brood barge in and the Marauders mix it up, topped off with a dose of demons who whip up an awe-inspiring Inferno! Guest-starring Magik and the Goblin Queen!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127631 *'Essential X-Men, vol. 9' - Collects #244-264 & Annual #13 (In B&W). "Storm gets younger, Polaris gets stronger, Jean Grey gets tentacles, and Psylocke gets a makeover from the Mandarin as the X-Men's eighties-era adventures continue! Waves of super-villainy strike the Savage Land, Muir Isle and the Morlock Tunnels! Heroes are dying and NOT coming back, but the X-Men have been scattered across the Earth! While Marveldom's mightiest mutants try to get it together, only Wolverine remains at HQ — but it's not exactly by choice, since he's been crucified by the Reavers! Can his new sidekick Jubilee help him overcome this ordeal? Plus: Sentinel against Sentinel, invading aliens and a surprise showdown with the Serpent Society." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130799 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #94-100 plus Giant Size X-Men #1. "" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137025 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #101-110. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137041 *'X-Men Visionaries: Neal Adams' - Collects #56-63, 65. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785101985 *'X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga' - Collects #129-137. "Gathered together by Professor Charles Xavier to protect a world that fears and hates them, the X-Men had fought many battles, been on adventures that spanned galaxies, grappled enemies of limitless might, but none of this could prepare them for the most shocking struggle they would ever face. One of their own members, Jean Grey, has gained power beyond all comprehension, and that power has corrupted her absolutely! Now they must decide if the life of the woman they cherish is worth the existence of the entire universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122133 *'X-Men: Days of Future Past' - Collects #138-143, Annual #3. "Re-live the legendary first journey into the dystopian future of 2013 — where Sentinels stalk the Earth, and the X-Men are humanity's only hope...until they die! Also featuring the first appearance of Alpha Flight, the return of the Wendigo, the history of the X-Men from Cyclops himself…and a demon for Christmas!?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115609 *'X-Men: From The Ashes' - Collects #168-176. "Can the Phoenix rise—again? Mutants are all around us. Some are good, others unspeakably evil. But they are all gifted—gifted with a unique X-Factor in their genetic make-up that makes them living weapons, manifesting itself through wondrous powers. And, even within this special community, there is a group that has distinguised itself... the uncanny X-Men... who have honed their awesome abilities and pledged them in the service of mankind! One of their number—Jean Grey—has unwittingly attained power beyond conception. As Phoenix, her merest shrug could incinerate a world and as Phoenix she died. But now a woman, Madelyne Pryor, appears who could be Jean Grey's twin. Can she be the Phoenix reborn? The key to Madelyne Pryor's identity will either unlock the mutants' buried hearts or destroy them—utterly." - WorldCat - ISBN 0871356155 *'X-Men Visionaries: Jim Lee' - Collects #248, 256-258, 268-269, 273-277. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109218 *'X-Men: Crossroads' - Collects #273-277. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785106626 *'The Coming of Bishop' - Collects #282-288. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785100997 *'X-Men Visionaries: Joe Madureira' - Collects #325-326, 329-330, 341-343. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107487 *'X-Men: The Shattering' - Collects #372-375, plus X-Men #92-95, Astonishing X-Men #1-3, and X-Men 1999. "The X-Men have stayed together in the face of countless threats, but what happens when the team's leader simply disbands it? Marvel's mightiest mutant mind snaps the team into pieces — but an unholy alliance of ancient and alien evils isn't calling it quits, so neither will the X-Men! Plus: Colossus and Marrow face a shared friend and foe, Rogue discovers the Destiny Journals, and Wolverine stares Death in the face — but which is which?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137335 - (forthcoming, July 2009) *'Uncanny X-Men: Poptopia' - Collects #394-399. "There's mutant hysteria on the streets as pop diva Sugar Kane is tearing up the charts and rumored to be dating… a MUTANT! You heard it here first, dear reader, the queen of pop is shacking up with a gene freak! And now, there're rumors of a mutant civilization lurking beneath our very feet, hunting our children and ravishing decent society! Is this a world we would want our children living in?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108017 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 1: Hope' - Collects #410-415. "The world has changed. The future is now. A new breed of man has emerged: Homo superior, individuals gifted with strange and fantastic abilities simply by virtue of their genetic makeup. Many of these mutants believe they should rule, and that open conflict with the human majority is inevitable. Hated and feared by those they've sworn to protect, the X-Men seek to bridge the gap between man and mutant. Though they are often forced by circumstance to stand in defense of a world on the brink of genetic war, their mentor's message is one of peaceful coexistence ... and hope for a better tomorrow. In the face of every crisis, it's this chance for a normal life that has kept the X-Men together as a family. But now, divisive forces threaten to destroy the very core of the team. Will anger, ego, tension and jealousy cause the X-Men to lose sight of Charles Xavier's dream of mutant-human harmony?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110607 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 2: Dominant Species' - Collects #416-420. "The X-Men, a group of heroes with strange mutant powers, are forever sworn to protect a world that hates and fears them. They have been called together by their mentor, Professor Charles Xavier, to fight the never-ending battle of promoting unity between humans and mutantkind. Their headquarters, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in upstate New York, was once Professor Xavier's family estate, but is now a school organized to teach mutants of all ages how to use their powers responsibly. As the X-Men adjust to an influx of students—and the recent arrival of Professor X's stepbrother the Juggernaut, until recently one of the X-Men's sworn enemies—a squad of X-Men has been called off-campus to assist in a murder investigation. The only witness claims the killers were werewolves. Left at the scene of the crime is the slogan: Homo superior is rising. Tracking the "werewolves" to a subsidiary of Archangel's Worthington Enterprises, the X-Men come face-to-face with the head of Lobo Technologies, the enigmatic Maximus Lobo, who believes mutantkind to be the inheritors of the earth. Can the X-Men stay his plans for Homo sapien genocide?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111328 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 3: Holy War' - Collects #421-427. "In the wake of the team's victory over the Dominant Species, Archangel must deal with his newly developed secondary mutation: Juggernaut finds himself a hero for the first time; Havok emerges from a coma as his girlfriend, Polaris, returns to the mansion, her demeanor having changed considerably; Nightcrawler has removed himself from the position of priest within the Catholic Church; and Husk has fallen for her knight in shining armor, Archangel. With the X-Men in emotional disarray, the return of the Canadian super-team Alpha Flight causes a huge stir... but do they return as friends or foes? And the hunt for the mysterious religious sect known as the Church of Humanity concludes, but what secrets do they have in store for one of the X-Men? Plus: a wedding between two of the team's longtime members." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111336 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 4: The Draco' - Collects #428-434. "Who is Nightcrawler? Former X-Men team leader and current resident teleporter Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler, h as never had it easy. With his blue-furred body, fangs and tail, Kurt's demonic appearance has continually made him the victim of persecution. Now, the X-Men gather together to embark on an adventure that will reveal the secrets of the true origins and real family history of Nightcrawler - in a story guest-starring the shapeshifting mutant terrorist Mystique. Plus: Polaris' mental state continues to deteriorate, and the Juggernaut sets off on a solo adventure in Canada." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111344 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 5: She Lies with Angels' - "In this special tribute to William Shakespeare's most beloved work, Romeo & Juliet, popular X-Men artist Salvador Larroca illustrates a poignant but riveting tale about a young human and a young mutant falling in love, and what terrible consequences it will have not only for them, but for their family and friends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111964 *'Uncanny X-Men, vol. 6: Bright New Mourning' - Collects #435-436, 442-443, plus New X-Men #155-156. "n a world full of fear and hatred, all too often the unfortunate result is violence. Finally facing their own recent past, the X-Men come to terms with the widespread devastation of Magneto's genocidal attack on New York City — and prepare to embark on an all-new, all-different era of excitement! Plus: When the Juggernaut tries to defend his young friend, Sammy, from an abusive father, it’s the X-Man who is arrested and put on trial. Now, the former criminal must convince the world that he has truly reformed." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114068 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 1: The End of History' - Collects #444-449. "With the team split in two, the Uncanny X-Men must face the unbridled force of the Fury on two sides of the globe! Will the villain's 'divide-and-conquer' plan prove to be the X-Men’s ultimate undoing?]" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115358 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 2: The Cruelest Cut' - Collects #450-454. "Wolverine’s 30th Anniversary Celebration starts off with a bang as the X-Men investigate a series of mysterious murders in New York City. All the victims seem to have been cut to pieces by blades… Adamantium blades! But if Wolverine didn’t murder these people, then who did?! Plus: While on assignment to track down missing teammate Sage, the X-Men discover more than they bargained for: the birth of a newer and deadlier Hellfire Club!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116451 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 3: On Ice' - Collects #455-461. "High adventure in the Savage Land! The X-Men discover a wondrous and advanced new civilization when they return to the isolated, Antarctic jungle - but it's none-too-friendly toward humans...or mutants! And could the X-Men have unintentionally helped them take their first steps toward world domination? Plus: The team gains a highly unexpected new member!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116494 *'House of M: Uncanny X-Men' - Collects #462-465. "The return of Captain Britain. Brian Braddock is relase from his duties as protector of the Omniverse to deal with a threat of even greater proportions -- as if that was even possible. Meanwhile, Psylocke and Rachel find themselves trapped in a situation with no way out." - WorldCat - ISBN 078511663X *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 4: End of Greys' - Collects #466-471. "In the wake of House of M, Marvel Girl's emotions are heating up! Faced with a future she thought was destroyed, Rachel Grey will find out just what she's really made of when her entire family is placed on the intergalactic wanted list! Now, the X-Men are the only thing that stands between the Greys and their extraterrestrial executioners!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116648 *'Uncanny X-Men - The New Age, vol. 5: First Foursaken' - Collects #472-474 & Annual #1. "Here it comes! Find out why and how Psylocke came back to life. Find out what Jamie Braddock is up to and why he's been popping up from place to place in the past year. Everything has been building to this." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123237 *'Uncanny X-Men: Rise & Fall of the Shi'ar Empire' - Collects #475-486. "Vulcan is out for revenge and has his sights set on the Shi’ar Empire!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118004 - (forthcoming, January 2008) *'Uncanny X-Men: Extremists' - Collects #487-491. "The X-Men are back from space! Well, half of them, anyway. The team is shattered, broken and separated. The group that has returned to Earth is finding it much worse than how they left it — especially underground. Attacks in the Morlock Tunnels immediately grab the X-Men's attention. What do these attacks have to do with the future of the mutant race? Maybe special guest-star Storm can get to the bottom of all this." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119825 *'Uncanny X-Men: Divided We Stand' - Collects #495-499. "Reeling from the events of "Messiah CompleX", the surviving mutants reassess Xavier's dream amidst the rubble of the mansion. Betrayed by one of their own, and mourning the loss of former allies, is peaceful coexistence still an option? The only thing that's certain is an uncertain future for mutantkind. Is anyone safe in a world without X-Men?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119833 *'Uncanny X-Men: Manifest Destiny' - Collects #500-503, plus X-Men Free Comic Book Day #1 & Manifest Destiny: Dazzler, Karma, Mercury/X-23, Colossus, Emma Frost, Graymalkin & Juggernaut. "Go west, young mutants! Following the events of 'Messiah CompleX,' the X-Men are heading west, founding a new home for themselves, and all mutants, in a place known for its tolerance: San Francisco, California. Shortly after their arrival, however, the X-Men finds themselves tangling with Magneto and fighting down the robotic, mutant-killing Sentinels. And as if that wasn’t enough, Pixie, one of the youngest members of the team, learns just how dangerous bigotry is when she’s confronted by the all-new Hellfire Cult." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124519 *'Uncanny X-Men: Lovelorn' - Collects #504-507 & Annual #2. "In the depths of his heartache over Kitty Pryde, Colossus goes looking for something—anything—to stop his pain... and finds a nightmare from the Old Country running rampant in the States. What's their connection? Elsewhere, Angel and the Beast begin a worldwide quest gathering some of the most unique minds on Earth and run across a hero long thought dormant. Emma checks in to a hotel you have to see to believe while poor Scott sits idly by... oh, and then footage showing the Alaskan Massacre that kicked off "Messiah Complex" is released to the media. Just another day in the life of the all new, all different X-Men! Plus, learn the secret history of Emma Frost." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129995 *'Uncanny X-Men: Sisterhood' - Collects #508-512. "The X-Men get up to the delicate art of living as the Sisterhood plan their imminent demise. The Science Team gets to work, trying very hard not to kill one another first. Simon Trask gains traction in the California state legislature, muscling Proposition X to an emergency ballot vote. If it passes, mutants past and present, powered and otherwise, won't be allowed to breed...all this and a friend returns as a foe and ready for murder." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141057 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History First published in 1963 as X-Men. Officially became Uncanny X-Men with issue #142. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :X-Men: The Shattering TPB: 09 Jul 2009 :Uncanny X-Men #524: 05 May 2010 :Uncanny X-Men #525: 03 Jun 2010 News & Features * 24 Nov 2009 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 03 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091103-Word-Balloon-Fraction.html Word Balloon: Matt Fraction: Iron Man, "Nation X"] (audio) * 24 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09 - Marvel's X-Men Panel * 30 Jun 2009 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 26 Jun 2009 - Evolution Revolution Part 1 * 08 May 2009 - Iron Patriotism: Venom * 01 May 2009 - Iron Patriotism: Norman Osborn * 16 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20846 Matt Fraction Talks Uncanny X-Men] * 03 Mar 2009 - An Uncanny Update with Matt Fraction * 02 Mar 2009 - WC: X-Men * 01 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090301-wondercon09-xmen-avengers.html WonderCon '09 - Fraction Talks Uncanny X-Men / Dark Avengers] * 24 Feb 2009 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 11 Feb 2009 - Matt Fraction's Universe: Iron Man, X-Men and Wolverine (video) * 21 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19628 The Osborn Supremacy: Uncanny X-Men] * 23 Dec 2008 - Matt Fraction: Explaining Emma * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19206 Terry Dodson Talks Uncanny X-Men] * 03 Sep 2008 - X-Position: Matt Fraction * 23 Aug 2008 - Fan Expo: X-Men's Destiny Panel * 13 Aug 2008 - The Uncanny Matt Fraction * 24 Jul 2008 - SDCC '08 - Marvel's X-Men Panel * 23 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080723-RetroX03.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #400] * 22 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080722-RetroX300.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #300] * 21 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080721-RetroX02.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #200] * 18 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080718-RetroX01.html Retro X: Remembering Uncanny X-Men #100] * 03 Jul 2008 - Word Balloon: Brubaker & Fraction - X-Men and Loads More (audio) * 02 Jul 2008 - WWC Floorbuzz: X-Men Artist Mike Choi * 23 Jun 2008 - HeroesCon 2008: "X-Men: Manifest Destiny" * 20 Jun 2008 - Word Balloon: Ed Brubaker & Matt Fraction - X-Men and More (audio) * 16 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13388 WWLA: Dodson Signs Marvel Exclusive, Joins Uncanny X-Men] * 16 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150251 Brubaker and Fraction Talk About Uncanny Days to Come] * 15 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13375 WWLA: Fraction on Marvel Exclusive & Uncanny X-Men] * 15 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150180 Terry Dodson: Exclusive & On Uncanny] * 29 Jan 2008 - Behind the Page: Ed Brubaker, II * 02 Jan 2008 - X-POSITION: Week Thirty-Two * 06 Nov 2007 - X-POSITION Week 24: Ed Brubaker * 08 Jun 2007 - Ed Brubaker on "The Rise and Fall of the Shi'ar Empire": Conclusion * 14 Feb 2007 - Uncanny in Space Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:Uncanny X-Men Category:Super-Hero